the_derpy_dimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adamoy
Interests * Melons * Peace * Weeb protests * Good economy History Early Life Adamoy was born in Melotrava to the Derpy Rulers of Melonland, Melonessa and Meloner. He had two brothers, one named Watermelly and one named Melonwater. The three brothers went to school at Mellonwells, a school for children and teenagers of all ages (thought the two age groups were separated). Melonwater was extremely intelligent and was the eldest, older than Adamoy and Watermelly by one year. Watermelly and Adamoy were both eight when Melonwater graduated and started going to Hellenmelleno University. There, he studied criminology. Adamoy and Watermelly both did well in school as well but did not exceed as much as their older brother; however, the twins anticipated his visits every day to learn about his latest development which would help easily find criminals and terrorists in the Derpy Dimension, much to his parents' pleasure. Proud, the two parents encouraged him, and the project soon went public. The two royals were happy to advertise their eldest son's amazing work. As a reward, Melonessa and Meloner wanted to take the three boys on a vacation to another country in the Derpy Dimension; however, Adamoy became sick, so Meloner volunteered to take care of him as the others went on vacation to Los Pickles in Pickland. Adamoy and Meloner passed time, Meloner teaching Adamoy about ruling the country even though Melonwater was going to become the next ruler first; however, it would soon not be the case. Meloner turned on the television for Adamoy to watch his favourite cartoon, but the news immediately took over. On the screen, it showed terrorists attacking Los Pickles. Adamoy's mother and two brothers were shot at and killed, supposedly for the new development Melonwater had created—no criminal wanted that. Dog Adamoy received Watermelly's dog after he was shot and killed by Weebs. Its breed is known as Derpita Inu. The dog was found shot in the paws by a police officer. It was sent to a veterinarian in Regreen. After the dog felt better, Adamoy took it home. The dog is Adamoy's best friend; it helps him with many tasks. Adamoy plays with it, feeds it, and teaches it about life every day. Becoming a Ruler After the loss of his mother and brothers, Adamoy and Meloner stayed in Regreen for one month. Adamoy left his father and moved to Melogue in order to pursue a better education. At first Meloner was hesitant, but he had to accept it, for he thought it safer he not be near himself. During the Pickolon Betrayal, Adamoy lost his father to the Supreme Pickle. The Supreme Pickle ate him after his infamous wife assassinated him. His father, as he found out, did try to fight back, but she was too strong and quick and was able to cut him into edible squares for her husband to consume, presumably to hide his body. DerpyMcDerpell held an emergency meeting and held a funeral for Meloner. After giving a speech, Adamoy was crowned as Ruler of Melonland. Adamoy would soon participate in the defeat of the Supreme Pickle in the Pickolon Betrayal and the War of Pickles. At first, Adamoy seemed to be unfit for being a leader after losing several battles during the Pickolon Betrayal, yet his perseverance, fueled by his anger at the Supreme Pickle and his wife for his father's death, kept him going to the point where he helped kill off the majority of the pickles. He is still the ruler of Melonland today and helps to keep peace in the Derpy Dimension.